


1559

by Spatzi



Series: The Classical Life [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, History, M/M, Tutor Tom Riddle, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatzi/pseuds/Spatzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"F-fifty-nine."</p><p>"Hmm. What?"</p><p>"Gods... six—sixty-nine!"</p><p>"Why didn't you say so earlier, Tom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1559

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to the happy/horny tune of [Dancing in the Moonlight](http://grooveshark.com/s/Dancing+In+The+Moonlight/4KPsX1?src=5), by Toploader which, coincidentally, was one of the songs that was played during my prom night... twelve years ago. (I got into a nasty fight with my prom date while this very song was playing: he decided to try squeezing my bottom; he went home with a broken nose.)

"Which monarch was the Philippine Islands named after?"

"Philip II, or Felipe II, also known as _Felipe el Prudente_ , son of Charles V of the House of Habsburg."

"S-spouses?"

"He had four: Maria Manuela, Princess of Portugal, Mary I of England, Princess Elisabeth of Valois, and then Archduchess Anna of Austriaaaah."

"Who was Henry II of... of... of France?"

"Son of Francis I of France, and Claude, Duchess of Brittany. One of his issues, Elisabeth, is the third wife of Philip II of Ssssspain."

"Good. How—how did Henry II of France—wait—die?"

"Hmmm. Infection? Oh. Oh, yessss. Shattered parts of Gabriel Montgomery's lance pierced—!"

"Ohhgods—!"

"—his eye and entered—hmmmyesss—his brain. This was during the jousting tournament held in celebration of the Peace of Cateau-Cambrésis on the 3rd of April 1569—

"F-fifty-nine."

"Hmm. What?"

"Gods... six—sixty-nine!"

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Tom?"

"No—stop. I meant 1559, not—wait—oh gods!"

His lip was bleeding, he was sure of it. The metallic taste flooded his mouth as he bit on his lower lip to stifle the scream he nearly let out when he felt himself leave his lover's body with an obscene pop...

And then it was followed by something else, something hard and lengthy. Solid.

He arched off the bed and into the warm cavern that was Harry's mouth while he swallowed the gorgeous, slender instrument that slid past his lips and down his throat, the shaft cradled by his undulating tongue. His own blood roared in his ears and liquid fire assailed his senses; it was just as relentless as the suction between his thighs and just as thick as his lover's cum that now dribbled down his throat.

"Fuck," was all he could say before he was one again straddled and ridden, their study time evidently momentarily abandoned for the pursuit of something else. He groaned as one hard thrust from his young tutee had him buried to the hilt in an angle that thoroughly massaged him from head to base.

His head dropped onto his pillow, and all he could do was slap one firm buttock in retaliation for the sexual assault and, of course, for this serious and pleasurable deviation from their academic time table.


End file.
